Closure
by TheSponsor
Summary: AFTER Ed had that stupid thing with Winry at the end.  He needs to confess to her properly!  I guess that's what fanfic's for, huh?


**I recently finished the Fullmetal Alchemist manga. I've started watching the anime. It's not as good, though. Anyway, I won't say that I was UNsatisfied with the ending, but, as a fangirl, I need to add just that little bit more...**

**Ed: Don't you have anything better to do.**

**Me: It's out of love for all you wonderful characters.**

**Forgive me if there are any errors. I was forced to read the last couple of chapters online, so my wording may be a bit off due to difference in translations.**

* * *

Closure

Edward Elric sat alone in the library. A cold breeze whispered through the halls. The small flame in the lantern flickered, threatening to go out, but it didn't. Edward was staring down at the book from under his drooping eyelids. He must have read that one sentence a thousand times, but the words still didn't filter through to his brain. He was too tired and distracted for this. He would have just called it a night, but that wouldn't have made a difference. His lack of productivity would keep him awake, and his mind would still be tired and thinking of something else in the morning.

Ed groaned and sat back in his chair, furrowing his brow. "I'm a scientist," he told himself. "Why the hell do I keep thinking about that? It never bothered me before." He looked down at his hands. Maybe it was all because he didn't have such a goal to distract him. He didn't care about his leg. He had hardly cared about his arm compared to his desire to find Al's real body. Al was back to normal, and he was happily doing his own research in Xing at the moment. He didn't have to worry about him anymore. He had lost his motivation, and he was free to think about himself. Yet, all he could think about was...

* * *

"_Oil it every day."_

"_Right."_

"_Check for loose screws."_

"_Right."_

_Ed and Winry were sitting on the wooden bench, waiting for the train to arrive. Winry sat upright with her hands in fists on her knees. She seemed kind of anxious, but Ed was too busy hiding his own thoughts to notice. He was lazily draped on the bench with his hands behind his head, not really saying much._

"_Make sure you wipe it off really good after bathing," Winry ordered._

"_Yeah, yeah," Ed mumbled._

"_Are you even listening to me?"_

"_Yep."_

_He wanted to say it. He had always wanted to say it, but he was too cowardly. He only had so much ability, and that had all been used up with his knowledge of alchemy. He had nothing left to offer. There was nothing he could do about it._

_Winry snarled in frustration at the golden-haired boy._

"_Oh, the train's here!" Ed piped, picking himself up. He grinned towards his childhood friend with a chuckle. "I'm looking forward to it! It's exciting thinking about what waits me out west!"_

"_With that attitude, you'll probably break your auto-mail as soon as you leave," Winry sighed with a smile as Ed picked up his suitcase and started off towards his train._

_He pulled a grumpy face. "So? That's more money for you."_

"_I'm thinking of you!"_

"_Yeah, yeah. Thanks for your concern."_

"_And call and make an appointment when you need adjustments."_

_Ed gave a slight wave over his shoulder to signal that he understood. "Will do."_

_What was he so damn moody about? It's not like he was leaving for good. He'd be back. Ed stopped in his tracks. Why did this have to be such an issue?_

"_An appointment...?" he checked, barely looking back. Winry just stared at him ignorantly. That was understandable. There was no need for him to confirm what she had said. It's just that it made him think of something. Not that that was weird. It was on his mind anyway._

"_Winry!" He had to say it. Winry's eyes grew wide with curiosity at the serious tone in Ed's voice. "Uh... Um... How do I say this?" He could feel a slight sweat breaking out. "Er... Like an appointment... or a promise. Right?"_

_Winry's lips curled down into a sympathetic pout. Ed had no idea what she was thinking at that moment. Hell, he didn't know what he was thinking! "Just spit it out," Winry requested._

_Ed's pride welled up again and he shot his surly look in another direction for a moment so his mind had time to catch up with his mouth. He stuck his free hand in his pocket and shot his attention back to the blue eyes staring at him. "Equivalent exchange," he said simply. "I'll give you half my life, so give me half of yours."_

_Winry froze. Ed found that he himself had stopped breathing. Winry blinked innocently. Ed tried to look as serious as possible in case she thought he was joking. Winry's mouth opened as if she was about to say something, but she turned to the stationary train beside her, pressing her hands up against it and hiding her face. "Argh! Why are alchemists like this? What kind of idiot are you, going on about the law of equivalent exchange?"_

"_WHAT?" What had he said. Honestly, he wasn't entirely sure. Did he really say the words he had been thinking. More importantly, had Winry heard them?_

"_You really are dumb," Winry muttered. "You want half? I'll give you all of it."_

_She held Ed's gaze. Ed felt something grip his chest. He felt his mouth fall open. His brain was completely unresponsive by this time. It was like it had just crept out his ear and flown away. "Good luck with coming up with a normal response to that!" it taunted._

_Winry's face suddenly went bright red as she seemed to realise what she had said. "Oh! Maybe not all of it! Ninety percent... No, eighty percent? I guess? Seventy percent... No, more than that. Eighty-five percent maybe."_

_Ed couldn't help himself. He started to snicker. His little snicker turned into raucous laughter. His eyes were squeezed shut, so he couldn't see the deepening blush on Winry's face._

"_What?" she shrieked._

_That only made it worse. Ed grabbed his ribs for fear that he would split in two. "Sorry! Sorry!" he apologised through laughter, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. "You're really something!" He finally managed to settle himself down. He had an idea, and that was enough for now. "I'm going to overturn the law of equivalent exchange."_

"_Huh? What are you talking about? Are you making fun of me?"_

_Ed gave Winry a pat on the head. "No," he chortled. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. "You cheered me up. Thanks." It would be the last time for a while he would be able to hold her like that—to smell her hair. "See you later."_

_Winry just stood there for a moment as if she didn't know what the words he was saying meant before hugging him back. "Yeah," she breathed. "See you later."_

_Ed gave a wave out the window once he was on the train and sat down. As soon as the train started to move, he took another peek out onto the platform. Winry was talking to someone. Ed couldn't tell who it was from the back. Winry smiled and looked up towards the train, but Ed pulled back in. He sat back with a sigh._

_He still hadn't actually said it. He wasn't even sure if Winry had figured it out through his alchemist jargon. That was okay, though. It wasn't about equivalent exchange. He would have to give before they could share, and, when it came down to it, he was still a kid._

_Almost surprising himself, Ed keeled over and pounded himself on the back of the head. "Gah! Who are you trying to kid? You try to convince everyone you're grown up until a time like this? You're a kid now? You coward!"_

* * *

Ed slumped over on the desk and thumped himself on the back of the head. "It's just three simple words! Why can't you say them? Why are you so crap with people?" He stopped and sighed. He was talking to himself again. He didn't realise how lonely it would be without Al and Winry. Hell, even Major Armstrong was better than no one!

It was time to grow up, damn it! He was Edward Elric! He had been the Fullmetal Alchemist! He had been through things a thousand times worse that this. He had gone through hell and back for Al, and he would do the same for Winry if the need arose, so why shouldn't he be able to do this?

"Argh! I haven't even been here a week! I haven't done anything!"

Ed got up and pulled his coat on. He stripped away the right of a choice from himself. It was time to break the law of equivalent exchange.

* * *

Winry kept her head buried in her work. It was just about time to head off for bed. She was nearly finished. Winry stood up and stretched out her aching back. Done. She crossed off the day on the calender as she always did before turning in for the night, but something caught her eye. That circled square wasn't far away. She smiled. Edward probably wouldn't do anything for his own birthday. If Winry sent a card in the morning, it would get to him on time.

"_Equivalent exchange. I'll give you half my life, so give me half of yours."_

Winry chuckled quietly to herself. He couldn't have meant what she was thinking. There was no way. This was Ed after all. He wouldn't see her that way. She had almost let it slip that she did that day, but Ed was too thick-headed to notice. Thank goodness... It didn't matter. He'd be back again.

* * *

A day and a half of travelling. Ed's butt was numb from bouncing around on the hard seats on the trains. What did he have to look forward to now? Why, a rickety carriage ride to Resembool, of course!

Before that, he bought a small bouquet of flowers from the florist.

"Will that be all?" asked the woman.

Ed was just about to say he didn't need anything else when he thought of something, or more, someone. "Actually, I think I'll take another one of these."

"No problem."

Ed took the carriage to Resembool and wandered up the hill to face two familiar tombstones. He gently placed one bunch of flowers on his mother's grave and half-tossed the other onto his father's. He stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed, staring at the name "Van Hohenheim."

"At least you did one thing right, jackass," he chuckled. "How the hell did Mum fall in love with a sap like you?" Ed looked off at the house in the distance. "How could _she_ fall in love with a sap like me?" He glanced back down at the grave. He mildly regretted not being able to talk to his father properly. He had been kind of hard on him, and he never got the chance to thank him for all he did do, despite what he didn't. "I guess I really am a jerk." Ed pointed to his mother's tombstone. "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

He headed off towards the house, but couldn't get any further than the bottom of the hill. His stomach was doing backflips, so he sat down for a while. What was he going to say? Had he even thought about that? No, Ed being Ed, he was just going to show up and see how it played out. She was going to ask what he was doing there again so soon.

Ed lay down with his hands behind his head, staring up at the sky. It was kind of overcast. It was probably going to start raining a little later. At least his auto-mail was water-tight. Wait. That's it! Ed sat bolt upright and pulled up his pant leg, revealing his metal limb. He started tinkering with the small pieces at his knee joint. He must have sat there with his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth for at least five minutes as he tried to create an excuse for his visit before a screw finally came loose. He twisted it out and tossed it over his shoulder. "Oops," he snickered cheekily. "Better go see Granny Pinako and Winry in case it was something important."

Thunder rolled in, growling down on the mortals below. Ed felt a drop on his head, then another, and another. The rain bucketed down on him, causing his golden bangs to hang straight in front of his face. "Oh, that's just perfect," he grumbled. He picked up his suitcase and held it above his head as he made a run for it.

* * *

Den barked excitedly, bounding up and down, knocking the boy in the legs.

"Easy, boy," Ed chuckled. "It hasn't been that long since you saw me."

"Well, well," croaked the old voice of Pinako as she entered the room.

"Sup, Granny?" Ed greeted with a grin.

"Don't 'sup, Granny' me, young man! Look at what you've done to the floor!"

Ed looked down at the trail of water and mud he had brought in with him. "My bad," he chuckled feebly.

"Why don't you take a bath. I'll put some tea on." That welcoming tone had come back. Ed was glad to hear it again.

"Sure thing, Granny."

Ed took off his coat and shoes to prevent making too much more of a mess when he thought of something. "Hey, Granny?"

"Yes, Ed?"

Ed stopped himself. He didn't know what he was trying to say. "Never mind." He began ascending the stairs.

"Edward," Pinako called out to stop him, "what's on your mind?"

Ed sighed.

Less than three minutes later, Ed had Pinako's advice on the matter, which was pretty much just, "Be a man!" Nevertheless, he was going to take it. He went straight down to the basement where Winry was working. She was so engrossed in her work—so passionate! Ed just stood in the doorway and watched her for a moment. He felt the corner of his mouth twitch into a smile. Winry's focused frown deepened over time, her cheeks glowing crimson.

"Are you just going to stare at me all day, or are you going to say something?" she finally snapped.

Ed jumped with fright. "You knew I was here the whole time?" he squawked frantically.

"Duh! I'm not stupid!"

Okay. So things weren't going as he planned. It wasn't beyond repair.

"I lost a screw," Ed informed, pointing to his leg. A spanner came flying at him. He ducked just in time with a yelp, and the spanner clanged against the wall.

"Already? You're hopeless!"

"Are you gonna help me or not?"

Winry sighed. "Get over here and sit down."

Ed did as he was told, and Winry quickly found a replacement screw. She started putting it in.

"It doesn't seem like you to worry over a thing like this," she commented. "Don't tell me you just used it as an excuse to see me."

She meant it as a joke, and Ed knew it. "What would you say if I said I did?" he teased along.

Winry, kneeling on the floor, looked up at Ed. She blushed again. "D-don't kid around, Ed." She finished twisting in the screw, stood up, and brushed herself off. "There." She went back to her other work, but Ed didn't move. He stayed sitting there and continued to watcher her. Winry was growing visibly uncomfortable with this.

"S-so..." she stammered, trying to break the awkward silence. "H-how's your research going?"

"It's boring," Ed groaned. "There's only one new thing I've discovered since I left, and it had nothing to do with my research."

"What was it?"

"Alchemy is equivalent exchange," he said, "but not everything else is. I can think of one thing that is purely giving."

Winry either didn't here him or was pretending she couldn't. Ed pulled himself up and stepped over to the work bench. He leaned on it with one arm on the bench and one hand in his pocket, just gazing at Winry's unresponsive face. She bit her lip a little. Her eyes started to well up. He should have known this would only cause trouble.

"I don't expect anything in return, Winry," Ed assured. "I just want you to know that I... I..." Winry's eyes came up to meet Ed's. Ed felt his lungs tighten as they squeezed out those words. "I love you."

Winry lost it. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as the tears began to cascade down her soft cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry," Ed breathed. "I shouldn't have said that. I-"

"You idiot," Winry whimpered. "You freaking idiot!" She clung tightly to Ed's shirt and sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. Ed was too stunned to know what to do. "I love you, too." Ed coiled his arms around her tightly with a broad smile. He kissed her on the head. They just stood there like that.

"Why?" Ed finally chuckled.

"Who knows!" Winry laughed. "Just shut up, you ass."

She had only pulled away slightly, but it was enough for Ed to move in. His nose brushed against hers, his breath tingling on her lips. "You used to say you didn't want a man you had to bend down to kiss," he whispered. "Who's bending over now?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Ed planted his face against Winry's, gently tasting her lips. He held her close by the waist, not wanting to be apart from any inch of her body. He crept his way into her mouth, searching for her tongue. Winry let out a small moan of pleasure as their muscles met. Ed went in deeper, hungry for more, but Winry suddenly pulled away.

"Ed," she panted, "I have an early Birthday present for you."

"Oh, yeah? What is it?"

Winry bit her lip with a seductive smile. All Ed could manage was an incoherent gurgle.

"I don't just think about your _metal_ appendages," Winry cooed.

"Well, you won't need me here." Ed's brain crawled out his ear and flew away, taking with it all realistic logic."

* * *

**I was DETERMINED to keep this as a oneshot. I have two books I'm writing, and four other online stories. I don't need anymore fanfic piling up.**

**Ed (smugly): You were so imagining yourself as Winry when you were writing this.**

**Me (coyly): On a totally random note, a Fullmetal Achemist quiz I took says that the character I'm most like is Scar.**

**Ed: _Edward... X... Scar?_ GAH! THE HORROR!**

**Me: Fufufu. You thought it, not me. … GAH! NOW I THOUGHT OF IT!**

***Winry enters to see me and Ed rolling on the floor, muttering to ourselves and covering our eyes***

**Winry: What are you two doing?**

**Ed & Me: The horror... The horror!**

**Alternate ending:**

"I've got tea!"

"G-Granny!"

"Damn it, Pinako!"

"Oh, my! Am I interrupting you two?"

"YA THINK!"

**Sopl.**


End file.
